


ddeokbokki

by saspagloss



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crush, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious, bae jinyoung - Freeform, park jihoon - Freeform, post wanna one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saspagloss/pseuds/saspagloss
Summary: both jinyoung and jihoon are oblivious mess





	ddeokbokki

It’s been 2 months since wanna one disbanded, and everything changed. A lot. And it’s also been 2 months since the last time jinyoung met his precious members. He questioned why does everything needs to end like this, why can’t they be forever?  
But something that remained the same in Jinyoung’s life is how he still have that person he relied on so much from the first time they met until now- Jihoon hyung

 

‘Jihoonie’  
‘I’m a hyung, Jinyoungie’  
‘You are too short to be my hyung, anyway lets meet’  
‘No, not until you call me hyung’  
‘I need someone to to talk to’  
‘WAIT DO U HAVE ANY PROBLEM? WHERE DO YOU WANT TO MEET ME? SET THE DATE AND PLACE’  
‘Usual ddeokbokki place, this Saturday. See you there, kid’  
‘You’re still annoying as ever, okay see you there’

Jinyoung giggled at the thought that Jihoon panicked when he said that he need someone to talk to, this hyung never changed a bit. And I hope he will never change.

 

 

Jinyoung arrived at the ddeokbokki restaurant 20 minutes before 1pm, heh. ‘Why did I came so early here, now I looks like a loner sitting alone here fuck’ Jinyoung thought to himself. Am I getting too excited to meet jihoon- no right? He is cursing inside as he heard the sounds of thunder and how he forgot to bring his umbrella along, I’m gonna get all wet after. Sigh. While he is busy fiddling with his shirt’s long sleeves, the figure of someone running in the rain with his oversized grey hoodie caught his eyes. The short boy panting as he enter the restaurant and quickly sit infront of him. ‘Jinyoung, look at me! I’m drenched with rain now and my manager gonna get mad at me because I actually have schedules tomorrow morning but I might get sick because of this rain’ and he keeps babbling but jinyoung failed to catch whatever jihoon is saying right now, because wow jihoon is right infront of him now and he miss him so much. 

‘Hyung, I miss you.’ Jinyoung interrupted jihoon. He is so overwhelmed seeing jihoon right infront of his eyes again after 2 long months of separating. Jihoon stops talking about all of the obstacles he faced to come here and stared at Jinyoung and giving the warmest smile ever – Jinyoung’s favourite smile. ‘Aww, I miss you too small head, so what’s the problem that you want to talk with me?’ Well, the problem is just I miss you so much and it’s killing me inside so I need to see you, jinyoung thoughts in his head but just ended up said ‘nothing much, just because’

Jinyoung already ordered 2 portion of the extra cheese ddeokbokki because he knows one portion is not enough for his jihoon hyung who is always being so excited over foods. He remembered the first time they came here during produce 101 era – It is during the 1st evaluation and they just need some time off after stressing way too much with the endless practices to perform boys in luv. And that’s the moment when jinyoung realized that he knows he has someone to rely on here, that someone is Park Jihoon.

‘Hyung, I made an instagram to update on fans’ Jinyoung said as he is looking at Jihoon gulping down the ddeokbokki. He is not sure what is he expecting for Jihoon, the boy who can live well without handphone to answer but his answer caught him offguard as Jihoon said ‘I knew it, I saw it on news’ – wait, did he checked about me regularly, I just made it 3 hours ago. The thoughts of Jihoon cared about him made him smile so much eventhough it probably means nothing for Jihoon, as they are just friend, and once a group mate. That’s all. ‘Bae Jinyoung, when will you realised this and move on’, Jinyoung’s heart hurts at his own thought.

 

*click*  
Jinyoung snapped pictures of jihoon eating because he is too cute eating while talking about what’s happening to him in these 2 months. Jinyoung miss this sight so much. The view of Jihoon talking about his life with his sparkly eyes and the fact that Jihoon trust him enough to tell him almost everything, Jinyoung is so proud of that fact. Jinyoung smiled sheepishly at all the pictures he took, ‘why is this hyung so cute?’  
‘Jinyoung, stop taking pictures of me! Did you seriously ordered all of this food for me? please eat too!’ Jihoon said while slightly pouting at Jinyoung who never let his phone off his hand while smiling so brightly.  
‘But, you’re too cute while eating and of course I can never let this moment just passed like that hyung’ Jinyoung answered his hyung with a sly smile as he sees a pinkish blush appeared on Jihoon’s peachy cheeks. I swear he never change, just call him cute and he’s suddenly a tomato. Jinyoung laughed by himself looking at Jihoon sending him death glare with his pinkish cheeks. –But, that blush is not for Jinyoung only, because well he is not special for Jihoon.  
Jinyoung keeps deleting his caption that he made for his post of Jihoon eating, ‘omg is posting picture really this difficult’ – I don’t want to sound too corny or anything but I just can think of sweet captions for him. Jinyoung knocked his head for that.

‘wink eating with deep’ posted. That sounds normal right?

‘Hyung, I just posted your picture on my Instagram and now my phone can’t stop vibrating, HYUNG HELP’ Jinyoung slightly screamed at Jihoon when he sees his phone shaking on the table. Jihoon is not helping at all when his eyes shaking and he said ‘omg Jinyoung, your phone might crack, you better delete all of my pictures now is it ghost?’ Jinyoung facepalmed at Jihoon’s answer, I should know to not ask Jihoon for anything about phone.  
Jinyoung nervously checked on his phone after it slowly calmed down from vibrating too much.  
‘54872 people liked your picture’  
‘32987 people commented on your picture’ 

Oh, so it’s the notifications that almost break my phone, Jinyoung laughed at his silliness for getting nervous for that. And he sees Jihoon still clasping his hands together and acting nervously like it is seriously the ghosts that almost break Jinyoung’s phone. ‘Why is this hyung so cutely dumb again?’ Jinyoung thoughts.

 

He checked all the comments and it’s full of fans commenting with crying emoji- wait it’s just because they feel happy right? 

‘WINKDEEP’ ‘WE MISS YOU’ ‘WINKDEEP IS LIFE’

Jinyoung laughing at the comments, the fans are so cute. He showed it to Jihoon, and Jihoon laughed shyly at all the comments until he sees the picture that Jinyoung posted.  
‘Jinyoung, I look so ugly with my mouth full with food wtf are you sabotaging me now!!!’  
‘You look cute, hyung!! The fans liked it’ Jinyoung said while laughing at the angry jigglypuff infront of him.  
‘Let me take your pictures, this is your account after all’ Jihoon said and Jinyoung knows not to trust his hyung the biggest prankster ever. But, still did he ever rejected anything that Jihoon asked for? Never. - Because, well he is too in love with Jihoon but he will never noticed it.  
Jihoon just randomly captured a picture of Jinyoung and posted it with the caption ‘I’m the boy that so proud of my visual, Bae Jinyoung’  
He waited eagerly to read fans comments, this Instagram thingy seems fun after all.

13425 people commented on your picture.  
Jihoon smiled widely as he is very excited to read the comments from fans.  
‘look at the way Jinyoung looks at Jihoon, that’s love.’  
‘Jinyoung eyes are just full of love for Jihoon’  
‘why is Jinyoung so boyfriend everytime he is with Jihoon, that eyes can’t lies’  
Wait, this is not what he expected to read from the comments. All the ‘weird’ comments make Jihoon’s cheeks flushed in red again and he tried to cover it by suddenly coughing and cover his face with his sweater paws.  
Jinyoung noticed it so he grabbed the phone from Jihoon, ‘what is he so shy for omg what is this hyung doing again?’ Jinyoung eyes wavering as he read the comments.  
Wait, even all the fans noticed that, and Jihoon is still as oblivious as ever. 

‘Did he just never notice it, or is he pretending not to because he don’t think of me in that way?’ Jinyoung sigh.  
Jihoon sigh in his heart, ‘Why are the fans acting like they know about what Jinyoung feels when it’s actually what I feel for Jinyoung and Jinyoung never feels the same for me?’

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fic, so i'm still veryyyy lacking. I'm sorry —
> 
> please leave comments for me to improve my works, thank you ♡


End file.
